1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light and texture extracting apparatus and method of rendering and a rendering apparatus using a light and a texture, and more particularly, to a rendering apparatus using a light and a texture and a light and texture extracting apparatus and method of rendering that may extract light information and texture information without additionally using a predetermined object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Realistic rendering is one of essential technologies for representing a three-dimensional (3D) image. Components included in the 3D image may include a shape, a light, and a texture. The 3D image may be defined based on the shape, the light, and the texture. The shape may be obtained from a subject through a sensing technology. Therefore, when the light and the texture are accurately obtained from the input image, a more realistic 3D image may be obtained.